I. Field
This invention generally concerns with communications, more particularly, it relates to exchanging and processing of information in a communication session with a plurality of session components.
II. Background
Advances in telecommunications allow multimedia sessions to be carried over the Internet via different network accesses. It is not unusual, for example, within one communication session, a plurality of session components are conducted through a single network access. For instance, in a communication session, a number of video and audio session components can be carried out simultaneously through a single network access. These multimedia session components are quite often data intensive. Occasionally, some session components need to be transferred to another network for various reasons. The reason can be due to, for instance, costs, availability of support, and network loading, etc.
Heretofore, transfers of session components among different networks have be problematic, if at all possible.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an efficient scheme for the transfer of communication session components reliably so as to maintain continuity of communication sessions.